Funhouse
(DLC) (DLC) (DLC) |artist = |year = 2008 |dlc = November 20, 2012 (JD4) March 25, 2014 (2014) November 25, 2014 (2015) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |nosm = |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 151 |perf = Shirley Henault}}"Funhouse" by is featured as a downloadable track on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with cyan hair who is dressed like a clown. She wears a small black top hat on the right side of her head, a red cuff around her neck, a clowned-base dress with a red and gold tutu, black and white pantyhose with stripes on the left and diamond shapes on the right, and a pair of black high-heels. Background The background begins with a purple curtain in a dark room. The floor looks like a stage with a sun design. When the song starts, the curtain opens, and a theme park is behind it with a Ferris wheel and fireworks. There is also a ring with a sun design at the right, and a base where animals would sit on on the left. At the upper left, a sun-styled spotlight is there and the north a somewhat door design. At the chorus, the curtain closes and the ring flames up while spotlights turn on and off. The sun spotlight goes on until the end of the chorus, and the door design flashes. When "I'm gonna burn it down, down, down," is sung, three spotlight shine above the dancer at the same time. The background keeps the same routine until after the second chorus. The ring's flames go off, the three spotlights from the same line ( "I'm gonna burn it down, down, down,"), and the dancer has a glowing white outline while the dancer darkens at the same time the floor design disappears. After that, the chorus stays its routine. In Just Dance 2014 and later, the background routine is the same except when "Burn this sucker down" (After the second chorus) is sung, flames appear from behind the dancer. Gold Moves There are 4''' Gold Moves in this routine: '''Gold Move 1 and 2: '''Drop to the floor and put your hands up like you are hitting in the air. '''Gold Move 3: Hit the floor. (same to Love Me Again) Gold Move 4: '''Similar to '''Gold Move 1 and 2, but while standing up. fhgm12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 FunhouseGM12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Funhousedlc gm3.png|Gold Move 3 FunhouseGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game fhgm4.png|Gold Move 4 FunhouseGM4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Funhouse ''appears in the following Mashups: *Could You Be Loved'' * Fine China *''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' * Follow The Leader * Just A Gigolo * Just Dance *''Miss Understood'' * Pound The Alarm *''Prince Ali'' *''Rich Girl'' *''Bad Romance'' (Monsters) Captions Funhouse appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Circus Cancan * Circus Headbang * Ground Sorrow * Joker's Shake * Puppet Disorder * Puppet Shake * Sexy Harlequin Trivia * Funhouse is the second song by P!nk in the series. * The clean version of the song is used. Therefore, "f**ker" is replaced with "sucker." * In Funhouse s appearances after , a distorted circus/funfair music is heard before the song plays at the beginning and, when "Burn this sucker down" is sung, flames appear in the background. * Funhouse was released along with You Make Me Feel... (in PAL regions), Gangnam Style, Make The Party (Don't Stop) (on the NTSC Wii) and Dagomba. * Funhouse is one of the few tracks with a solo routine that has two avatars instead of one, together with Gangnam Style, Moves Like Jagger, Roar and Song 2; one is already available and the other can be unlocked by purchasing the track. Unlike Moves Like Jagger and Song 2, the two avatars are almost identical, with the only difference being the hairstyle; the avatar that comes with the download has messier hair and its black hat appears more glittery. * Gold Move 3 s pictogram was recycled later in Love Me Again. * As with Moves Like Jagger, the avatar that comes with downloading the song in is unavailable in . * The coach is supposed to be a Crazy Ballerina. This was revealed in a Behind The Scenes video of . * In , the first line of the song appears before it is sung; then, it disappears for a while and reappears again.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbbeVgzjl74 *On , if the player pauses the game at the end of the routine, Never Gonna Give You Up s background will appear briefly when the game is resumed before commencing the score screen. **This also happens with My Main Girl. Gallery Game Files funhousedlc.jpg|''Funhouse'' Funhousedlc_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Funhouse_cover_albumcoach_2015.png| and album coach funhousedlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Funhouseavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 Funhouse done.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 (DLC version) 77.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015/''2016'' 20077.png|Golden avatar 30077.png|Diamond avatar 0359.png|''Just Dance 2014'' DLC version of the avatar in sticker form fh2.png|Pictograms MyMainGirlPauseBGGlitch.png|The background that appears when pausing at the end of the routine Screenshots Funhouseinactive.png|''Funhouse'' on the Just Dance 4 menu Funhouseactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover Funhouseopener.png|''Funhouse'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu funhousemenu.png|Routine selection menu jd4funhouse.jpg|''Funhouse'' on Just Dance 4 ytrewqrgth.png|Behind the scenes jj.png|Bug on Just Dance 2015 DLC Others Just-Dance-2014-Funhouse.jpg|''Funhouse'' on Just Dance 2014 screenlg3.jpg|Another Just Dance 2014 gameplay funcoach.png|Coach funbanner.png boxartfh.jpg FunhouseDLC2015.jpg Videos Official Music Video Gameplays Funhouse - Just Dance 4 Funhouse - Just Dance 2014 Funhouse - Just Dance 2015 Extractions References Site Navigation es:Funhouse Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by P!nk Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Shirley Henault Category:Clean versions Category:Recycled DLCs